Conventionally, weighing scales are constructed by use of a platform and a compression spring whereby when a person to be weighed stands on the platform, the spring is compressed and in turn operates a pointer on a dial so as to indicate the measured weight. This compression spring system can be used in conjunction with a digital display, but in both cases they are ineffective for demonstration purposes in educational establishments. This is because they do not provide a visual representation of the effect of a weight on the scales.
The present invention seeks to eliminate the problems outlined above by providing scales which are more suited to the above-mentioned use by virtue of the incorporation of an easily visible display effect showing clearly the effect resulting from a weight being placed on the scales.